Famiglia Blossom
La Famiglia Blossom è una delle famiglie fondatrici di Riverdale. Sono la più grande e più antica della città di Riverdale, dopo essere venuti da una località sconosciuta ed essersi stabiliti nella cittadina per creare quella che oggi è conosciuta come l'Azienda dello sciroppo d'acero, Blossom. Per un'omicidio successo anni fa, i Blossom sono legati alla Famiglia Cooper ; Infatti generazioni addietro la famiglia si divise in due dopo che uno dei due fratelli Blossom uccise l'altro. Penelope disse che la loro famiglia era stata maledetta dopo la storia dell'omicidio Blossom e il fatto che Clifford ha ucciso suo figlio Jason, come ella disse a sua figlia Cheryl. Frustrata del fatto che i suoi familiari avevano ucciso perfino i propri consanguinei, Cheryl ha deciso di diventare padrona di se stessa ed ha ricominciato con un nuovo inizio. Dopo la morte di suo padre, ha bruciato la casa dei Blossom riducendola in cenere. Storia Circa un centinaio di anni fa, i Blossom fondarono l'Azienda di sciroppo d'acero, Blossom a Riverdale, essa ha avuto, un immediato successo. Ma, i due fratelli Blossom e le loro famiglie, hanno iniziato, a lottare, l'uno contro l'altro, e la loro attività, ha portato un Cliff ad uccidere l'altro. Dopo l'omicidio, un lato della famiglia ha tagliato i legami con l'altro e ha assunto un nuovo nome : I Cooper. Le due famiglie, hanno anche detto ai loro figli che i Cooper e i Blossom non avevano niente a che fare l'uno con l'altro, scegliendo cosi, di nascondere i loro legami familiari invece di dire ai due ragazzi, la verità. Alcune "generazioni dopo", Polly Cooper e Jason Blossom, che non erano a conoscenza, della loro parentela, si innamorarono. Il loro rapporto però, non era visto di buon occhio dalle loro famiglie, e i quattro, hanno fatto di tutto perché si lasciassero. Tuttavia, Polly ha rivelato a Jason e alla sua famiglia che ella, era incinta. I due si sono fidanzati e insieme avevo pianificato di fuggire, e successivamente, di sposarsi e di crescere, i propri figli, in una tranquilla fattoria lontana dalla loro cittadina. Ma videro, il loro sogno venire infranto, quando i genitori di Polly,Hal e Alice, dopo aver scoperto il piano dei due ragazzi, mandarono la figlia, in una casa di cura, conosciuta come : le Sisters of Quiet Mercy. La gravidanza di Polly è stata tenuta segreta a i Blossom e alla cittadina. Il 4 luglio, i gemelli Jason e Cheryl Blossom andarono a fare un giro in barca sul Fiume Sweetwater, che si concluse in modo fatale quando mentre Jason era intento a recuperare il guanto di Cheryl, la barca si rovesciò, provocando il presunto annegamento del ragazzo. Non è stato fino ad alcuni mesi dopo, che la verità è stata rivelata quando Kevin Keller e Moose Mason hanno scoperto il corpo di Jason a Sweetwater River con una pallottola in testa, rivelando che egli non annegare, ma in realtà era stato assassinato. Dopo una lunga indagine, è stato rivelato che l'assassino di Jason non era altro che suo padre, Cliff Blossom. Un altro motivo per cui Jason voleva scappare era che l'attività di Sciroppo D'Acero era in realtà fronte per l'attività di droga, a cui partecipava anche Clifford. Clifford ha ucciso Jason per impedirgli di non dire a nessuno. Dopo essere stato scoperto, Clifford si è impiccato nel fienile prima di poter essere arrestato. Cheryl, sempre più traumatizzata dopo un tentativo di suicidio fallito, bruciò la casa Blossom il giorno successivo. Membri della famiglia Attuali * Barnabas B. Blossom — Il colonnello Barnabas era il trisavolo di Jason e Cheryl. Era anche responsabile del finanziamento del regolamento di Pickdale del generale Pickens. Jughead, tuttavia, pubblicò una mostra che lo dipinse con una luce diversa da quella della famiglia Blossom, che assunse il generale Pickens per rubare la terra agli indigeni, gli Uktena. Penelope cita che non solo acquisirono gli aceri che sostenevano la loro multipla attività generazionale, ma ottennero una Terra oscura e fertile e un fiume possente. The Blossoms ha avuto una mano in tutto, dalla costruzione di ferrovie, alla gestione dei saloni e persino di un bordello, che hanno contribuito al successo e al futuro di Riverdale. * Bisnonno Blossom (Blossom senza nome) — Della stirpe dei Blossom, il bisnonno di Jason e Cheryl è noto per aver assassinato suo fratello (il padre di Louis, noto anche come bisnonno Cooper) a causa dell'avidità e dell'odio per la loro impresa commerciale condivisa di vendita e commercio di sciroppo d'acero. Dall'evento, ha causato una spaccatura in famiglia. È anche lo zio di Louis Cooper. Hal ha rivelato che il bisnonno Blossom è stato effettivamente assassinato da suo nonno, non viceversa. A causa dell'omicidio, ha assunto il nome Cooper come nuova identità. * Padre di Louis (Blossom senza nome) — Anche noto come bisnonno Cooper, i dettagli che circondano il padre di Louis rimangono in gran parte sconosciuti, sebbene lui e il bisnonno Blossom fossero fratelli negli affari insieme. Insieme, hanno tratto profitto dalla vendita e dal commercio di sciroppo d'acero fino a quando, un giorno, è stato assassinato a sangue freddo da suo fratello. A causa dell'omicidio, causò una frattura nella famiglia Blossom e sua cognata interruppe i legami con i Blossom e il loro nome. Ciò ha portato suo figlio Louis ad acquisire un nuovo cognome, "Cooper". In seguito fu rivelata una bugia, che in realtà uccise suo fratello, il bisnonno Blossom, e prese la nuova identità di Cooper. * Padre di Clifford — Non si conoscono molte informazioni sul padre di Clifford. Quando suo padre uccise suo fratello (Padre di Louis), suo cugino lasciò cadere il nome Blossom. Ad un certo punto, incontrò e sposò Rose e ebbe un figlio di nome Clifford. * Rose Blossom — Rose è presumibilmente il Blossom più anziano in vita. Come ha affermato Cheryl, Rose ha sangue zingaro e attualmente pratica ancora vecchi miti zingari. Ha anche la demenza e vive a Casa Blossom. È la madre di Cliff Blossom e la nonna dei gemelli Jason e Cheryl Blossom. * Harrison — Harrison è un membro della famiglia Blossom e o il fratello del padre di Clifford o Rose, anche se attualmente non è definito. Penelope afferma che è il prozio di Cheryl e che siede nel consiglio dell'Accademia di musica di Brandeburgo, che ammette che hanno un eccellente programma estivo. * Cricket — Cricket è un membro del consiglio di fondazione di Blossom. Dopo la morte di Jason, lei e gli altri membri del consiglio scesero su Riverdale per rivedere Clifford e la sua presa sulla compagnia. Oltre a questo fatto pertinente, non si sa nient'altro su di lei. Dopo che le autorità avevano concluso le loro indagini sull'affare di Clifford, Cricket, insieme agli altri membri della famiglia Blossom, tornarono a Riverdale per la lettura pubblica della volontà di Clifford. * Bedford — Bedford è membro del consiglio di fondazione di Blossom. Dopo la morte di Jason, lui e gli altri membri del consiglio scesero su Riverdale per rivedere Clifford e la sua presa sulla compagnia. Penelope si riferiva anche a lui come "Zio Bedford", anche se questo è in relazione a Clifford o allo zio di Cheryl, rimane poco chiaro. Inoltre, era a conoscenza del tentativo di Clifford di recuperare la terra drive-in da Hermione Lodge, sebbene il suo coinvolgimento con Clifford sia sconosciuto. , insieme agli altri membri della famiglia Blossom, tornarono a Riverdale per la lettura pubblica della volontà di Clifford. * Claudius Blossom — Claudio era il figlio estraneo di Rose e il fratello gemello di Clifford. All'età di quattordici anni, divenne evidente che era stato innescato per ereditare l'impero Blossom; tuttavia, Clifford gli rivelò la "Blossom Curse" mentre si trovava al punto di fucile. Spiegò che uno dei gemelli di solito incontrava una fine violenta per mano dell'altro, sebbene Clifford lo risparmiasse. Più tardi quella notte, fuggì da casa e si unì ai Merchant Marines, sperando di superare la maledizione. Dopo che il testamento segreto di Clifford fu rilasciato e la famiglia si radunò a Riverdale, anche lui tornò, sorprendendo i presenti che non erano a conoscenza del fratello gemello di Clifford. Come suo fratello prima di lui, la sua morte è stata messa in scena per sembrare un suicidio quando in realtà è stato assassinato da Penelope. Sapeva che Claudio era responsabile dei sequestri di tutti a causa del deflusso nel fiume Sweetwater dalla sua operazione Fizzle Rocks dalla Fabbrica di sciroppo d'acero Blossom. Claudio aveva tutte le intenzioni di continuare ad avvelenare la città con droghe e pensava che fosse appropriato che anche il veleno fosse la sua fine. * Cliff Blossom — Clifford "Cliff" è il figlio di Rose Blossom e del precedente proprietario dell'Azienda di sciroppo d'acero, Blossom. È cresciuto a Riverdale e ha sposato la sua fidanzata del liceo, Penelope Blossom. Avevano due figli, i gemelli Cheryl e Jason. Tuttavia, Cliff aveva iniziato a utilizzare l'attività dei Blossom come copertura per i propri affari- il contrabbando di droga attraverso le frontiere. Suo figlio Jason ha scoperto ciò, e questo, ha portato a Cliff ad uccidere Jason per coprire il tutto. Dopo che questo fatto è stato rivelato, Cliff si impiccò nel fienile della casa di Blossom. * Penelope Blossom — Penelope è la moglie di Clifford e la madre di Cheryl e Jason. È cresciuta a Riverdale e ha partecipato al liceo di Riverdale con il Cliff Blossom. Durante questo periodo, usciva con Cliff, e i due si sono sposati ed hanno avuto due figli. È anche proprietaria dell'Azienda di sciroppo d'acero, Blossom. * Cheryl Blossom — Cheryl è la figlia adolescente di Cliff e Penelope Blossom, e la sorella gemella di Jason. Cheryl era molto vicina a Jason durante la loro crescita, e loro avrebbero fatto qualunque cosa l'una per l'altro. Dopo aver appreso della relazione di Jason e dei suoi piani per scappare con Polly Cooper, Cheryl voleva aiutarlo a fuggire daRiverdale (città) e dalla loro famiglia. Il piano era di attraversare il Lago Sweetwater il 4 luglio e portare Jason dall'altra parte, e dopo, Cheryl avrebbe fatto ribaltare la barca e avrebbe detto che Jason era caduto in acqua ed era annegato, cercando di recuperare il suo guanto. Fu solo mesi dopo che lei scoprì che Jason era stato effettivamente ucciso. Più tardi, avrebbe scoperto che suo padre, Cliff Blossom, ha assassinato Jason. Attualmente frequenta il Liceo di Riverdale, dov'è la ragazza più popolare della scuola. Era anche il capitano delle River Vixens finché non si dimise e consegnò il titolo a Veronica Lodge, ma successivamente è ritornata ad esserlo lei. *'Jason Blossom' — era il figlio di Cliff e Penelope Blossom, e il gemello di Cheryl. Jason nacque e crebbe a Riverdale, dove frequentò il il liceo di Riverdale e fu membro dei Bulldog Riverdale, fino all'11 luglio, il giorno della sua morte. È attualmente sepolto nel cimitero dei Blossom dietro la casa di quest'ultimi. Aveva una relazione romantica, con Polly Cooper, anche se i suoi genitori lo disprezzavano. I due si amavano, e quando Polly disse a Jason che era incinta, lui ne era entusiasta. Avevano anche pianificato di scappare insieme, di sposarsi e di allevare i loro figli da qualche parte lontano da Riverdale. Tuttavia, Jason aveva bisogno di soldi per farlo, ed andò dai Southside Serpents per coprire una morte; Avrebbe guidato e consegnato erba in cambio di denaro. La sorella di Jason, Cheryl, lo avrebbe dragato attraverso il fiume Sweetwater e poi avrebbe detto che è annegato. Nel frattempo, Jason sarebbe entrato in una macchina per la fuga e avrebbe lasciato la città con Polly. Ma, dopo che i Serpents si resero conto di chi Jason fosse, lo rapirono prima che potesse raggiungere l'auto e lo avrebbero trattenuto per un riscatto. Il piano cambiò drasticamente quando Cliff Blossom arrivò al Whyte Wyrm ed assassinò Jason. Il suo corpo venne poi scaricato nel lago Sweetwater e scoperto mesi dopo da Kevin Keller e Moose Mason. *'Juniper e Dagwood' — I figli dei cugini di terzo grado Jason Blossom e Polly Cooper. Sono stati concepiti in un momento non precisato prima del 4 luglio, e la loro età corrente è sconosciuta. RD-S4-Rose-Blossom.png|Rose Blossom|link=Rose Blossom RD-S2-Claudius.png|Claudius Blossom|link=Claudius Blossom RD-S1-Clifford.png|Cliff Blossom|link=Cliff Blossom RD-S3-Penelope-Blossom.png|Penelope Blossom|link=Penelope Blossom RD-S2-Cheryl.png|Cheryl Blossom|link=Cheryl Blossom RD-S1-Jason.png|Jason Blossom|link=Jason Blossom RD-S2-Juniper-Dagwood.png|Juniper and Dagwood RD-S4-Cricket.png|Cricket|link=Minor Characters (Riverdale) RD-S4-Bedford.png|Bedford|link=Minor Characters (Riverdale) RD-S4-Fester.png|Fester Blossom|link=Minor Characters (Riverdale) Rimossi * Louis Cooper — Louis era imparentato con la famiglia Blossom e quando suo padre uccise suo zio, lui o sua madre hanno cambiato il loro cognome in "Cooper" come nuova identità. I suoi cugini mantennero il nome di Blossom e da allora le due famiglie sono state divise. Louis avrebbe continuato a continuare il nome Cooper facendo un figlio chiamato Hal. Hal in seguito ha rivelato che Louis era il Riverdale Reaper e ha ucciso la famiglia Conway perché hanno tentato di ricattarlo per conoscere il segreto della loro famiglia. *'Hal Cooper' — egli è un lontano parente, della famiglia Blossom ed è un membro della famiglia Cooper. È nato e cresciuto a Riverdale ed è il marito di Alice e il padre di Polly e Betty. Egli possiede il quotidiano locale The Register con la moglie, Alice. * Alice Smith — Alice è la moglie di Hal Cooper ed è l'avvocato della famiglia Blossom. È nata a Riverdale dove ha frequentato il liceo locale. Successivamente ha sposato il suo ragazzo del liceo Hal, con cui ha avuto tre figli - un figlio senza nome (che fu dato in adozione), Polly Cooper e Betty. *'Polly Cooper' — Polly è la figlia di mezzo di Hal e Alice Cooper ed è la madre dei gemelli non ancora nati di Jason Blossom . Polly era innamorata di Jason e aveva tutta l'intenzione di scappare con lui. Tuttavia, i suoi genitori intervenirono e la mandarono invece dalle suore, dove esse avevano intenzione di dare i bambini in adozione. Polly successivamente, è fuggita dal posto, ed è tornata nella sua casa dove ora, ha intenzione di crescervi i suoi figli. *'Betty Cooper' — è l'ultima nata di Alice e Hal Cooper, ed è imparentata con la Famiglia Blossom per via del suo bisnonno. Attualmente frequenta il Liceo di Riverdale, dove è una River Vixen e gestisce il giornale scolastico. RD-S2-Louis-Cooper.png|Louis Cooper|link=Riverdale Reaper RD-S3-Hal-Cooper.png|Hal Cooper|link=Hal Cooper RD-S2-Alice.png|Alice Smith|link=Alice Smith RD-S3-Polly-Cooper.png|Polly Cooper|link=Polly Cooper Season_1_Episode_2_Touch_of_Evil_Betty_Portrait.png|Betty Cooper|link=Betty Cooper Albero genealogico | | | | | | |}} ; height:10em; width:3em|UGGGM|UGGGM=Bisnonna senza nome †|v|BBB|BBB=Barnabas B. Blossom †| }} | |,|-|^|-|.| |}} ; height:10em; width:3em|LF|LF=Padre di Louis † (Blossom)| |GGB|GGB=Bisnonno Blossom †| |}} | |!| | | |!|}} ; height:10em; width:3em|CF|CF=Famiglia Cooper| |BF|BF=Padre di Clifford †|v|RB|RB= Rose Blossom| | | | | |H|H=Harrison|}} | | | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | | |}} ; height:10em; width:3em| | | | |ClB|ClB= Claudius Blossom †| |CB|CB= Clifford Blossom †|v|PB|PB= Penelope Blossom| |Cr|Cr= Cricket Blossom| |Be|Be= Bedford Blossom †| | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | |PC|PC= Polly Cooper|V|JB|JB= Jason Blossom †| |CB|CB= Cheryl Blossom| |FB|FB= Fester Blossom| | |}} | | | | | | | |:| | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |JuDa|JuDa= Juniper e Dagwood| | |}} :Note: Le linee tratteggiate indicano la parentela confermata fuori dal matrimonio. I membri autonomi della famiglia devono ancora essere identificati su come sono collegati all'interno dell'albero genealogico, ma si conferma che appartengono alla stirpe dei Blossom. Curiosità * I Blossom sono conosciuti per via dei loro capelli rossi e per l'avere sempre dei gemelli. * La pelle chiara, gli occhi azzurri ed i capelli rossi sono i tratti trovati in molti membri della famiglia Blossom. Voci correlate * Banchetto Blossom * Cerimonia di Picchiettatura dell'Albero dei Blossom * Azienda d'acero Blossom Galleria |-|Screenshot della prima stagione= Screenshot della prima stagione Season 1 Episode 1 Rivers Edge Blossoms.jpg Season 1 Episode 2 A Touch of Evil Jason and Cheryl at Pop's.png Season 1 Episode 2 A Touch of Evil Cheryl, Penelope, and Cliff Blossom looking over Jason.png Season 1 Episode 3 Body Double Cheryl Penelope.jpg Season 1 Episode 3 Body Double Cheryl Jason 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 4 The Last Picture Show Blossoms.jpg Season 1 Episode 5 Heart of Darkness Blossom Mansion.jpg Season 1 Episode 7 In a Lonely Place Cliff and Penelope Blossom at press conference.jpg Season 1 Episode 7 In a Lonely Place Cliff, Penelope, and Cheryl in the woods.jpg Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Penelope and Cheryl.png Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Penelope and Cliff.png Season 1 Episode 9 La Grande Illusion Penelope Cliff Cheryl.PNG Season_1_Episode_11_To_Riverdale_And_Back_Again_Blossom_Family_Penelope-Cliff-Jason-Cheryl.jpg Season 1 Episode 13 The Sweet Hereafter Blossom Maple Farms truck.PNG Season_1_Episode_13_The_Sweet_Hereafter_Blossom_Family_Photo_Cliff-Penelope-Jason-Cheryl.jpg |-|Screenshot della seconda stagione= Screenshot della seconda stagione RD-Caps-2x09-Silent-Night-Deadly-Night-15-Penelope-Cheryl-Nana-Rose.png RD-Caps-2x09-Silent-Night-Deadly-Night-105-Cheryl-Nana-Rose.png RD-Caps-2x11-The-Wrestler-111-Cheryl-Penelope.png RD-Caps-2x15-There-Will-Be-Blood-40-Polly-Betty-Hal-Nana-Rose-Penelope-Cheryl-Toni.png RD-Caps-2x15-There-Will-Be-Blood-43-Penelope-Cheryl.png RD-Caps-2x15-There-Will-Be-Blood-60-Nana-Rose-Claudius-Cheryl-Penelope.png RD-Caps-2x15-There-Will-Be-Blood-97-Cheryl-Toni-Claudius-Nana-Rose.png RD-Caps-2x16-Primary-Colors-27-Penelope-Cheryl.jpg RD-Caps-2x16-Primary-Colors-28-Penelope-Cheryl-Nana-Rose-Claudius.jpg RD-Caps-2x16-Primary-Colors-29-Nana-Rose-Claudius.jpg |-|Screenshot della terza stagione= Screenshot della terza stagione RD-Caps-3x09-No-Exit-109-Nana-Rose-Cheryl.jpg RD-Caps-3x11-The-Red-Dahlia-21-Nana-Rose-Betty-Toni-Cheryl.jpg Note Categoria:Famiglie Categoria:Famiglia Blossom